SplitTale
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: Chara wanted to come back, but she didn't expect her soul to be split into two, yet she still exist, but why? And in Frisk and another human from another reality no less, she didn't expect to have two sides of her to to reside in the two, one kind and caring, and the other cold and merciless, how will the two humans handle the situation, and who is Chara really? Undertale AU.


**Hey guys, I'm back with another story, here's the truth, I had to set aside most of my stories for now to work on this one and it's going to be different, it's an Undertale story, but I had some thought for this one, normally, I had an idea of making an Undertale story before this one, but I went ahead and did this one and would do this while I take a break from the others for now, now something is a bit different when ever something important happens, tracks from various series will be used alongside the official Undertale music, its remixes, and most of the AUs as a soundtrack for this story.**

 **There'll be some plot twist here and there, but I think it'll mostly stay the same. Oh, one thing to note, I asked RTNightmare on DeviantArt for permission to use her OC Rachel from CounterTale for this story, and if you've read CounterTale, this version of Rachel will have the same backstory like her Countertale self, because this version of Rachel will be a bit different.**

 **Now, disclaimer time, I Own the story and my own character as RTNightmare owns Rachel, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

?'s point of view

I had been driving on the road for at least an hour or so, now, and I was so tired, I tried to stay awake, but I had no time to react, something rammed straight into my car, I lost control as I flew off the bridge, the last thing I saw before something saved me from dying, I didn't expect to be taken out of the car and keep falling, if this is how I die, I might die in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe

* * *

Frisk's point of view

I kept running from the orphanage, I couldn't take the bullying anymore, I was on Mt. Ebott as I kept climbing, I didn't know where I was going, tripped into a hole but I wasn't alone, someone else was falling at the same speed as I was, I don't know where this person came from, but at least I won't be alone.

Chara's point of view

I tried to find a way to return back to normal, part of me wanted revenge, while part of me felt guilty for Asriel's death, I was the one who got him killed, I felt so conflicted, then I saw two figures falling towards my grave, and suddenly, it happened...

Third person point of view

The two humans fell to the ground, the young man on his back, and Frisk face first, both were in pain, but it went away after a few minutes, the two saw each other for the first time. "Ow...where am I?" The young man asked, Frisk had a better question. "Where are we?" She asked, neither had any clue on where they were, Frisk had never met someone outside the orphanage. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked, the young man nodded. "My name's Austin Crawford, what's your name, kid?" He asked as he introduced himself, Frisk could tell he was friendlier than the adults and the children that picked up their bad habits at the orphanage, there was something about him that seemed to put her at ease, he wasn't like the adults at the orphanage. "My name's Frisk." She answered, Austin nodded, but the girl's name confused him.

"No last name?" Austin asked, Frisk shook her head. "No, I'm an orphan, I don't have any parents." She answered sadly, she began to sob, Austin pulled her in gently for comfort. "I'm sorry to hear that, do you know what your parents looked like?" He asked, Frisk shook her head, Austin felt sorry for the girl. "Is there anyone who was looking after you?" He asked, Frisk shook her head, still sobbing.

"The adults in the orphanage were hurting me, I had to run away." She cried, Austin felt bad for the girl, now that he thought about it, if Frisk didn't have any parents and ran away from the orphanage because of the abusive adults, and he was the first person that Frisk met that was not abusive, he hated child abuse, and he was twenty three for that matter, and he was a responsible adult, his mental state was healthy, compared to most people who had barely any humility and sanity, he was one of those people who wasn't stupid.

Picking up Frisk, Austin got up to walk to a bed of buttercup flowers, there he saw was a buttercup flower with a face that screamed danger, he was not going to trust that flower one bit. "Howdy, I'm flowey, Flowey the flower. You two look like you've been through so much. Are you father and daughter?" He asked, Austin and frisk's eyes widened in shock, but regained their composure. "As good as that sounds, and if it were true, then no, we aren't." Austin said, Flowey still smiled. "Could've fooled me, you seem like a father figure to me." He said, the last part was in a whisper, and Austin heard that pretty well, and he knew he wasn't ready to marry a woman yet, he just needed time to adjust to the person he wanted to meet, though fate had something in store for him, he just didn't know it yet.

Just before the flower could do something dangerous, a ball of fire hit him, and knocked him off the ground, Austin was sure that the fire ball would have incinerated the flower, but the flower was surprisingly durable, before he could speak, a figure appeared from the shadows, the figure was a anthromorphic goat, Austin could tell that the goat was a woman due to the features on her face, and could tell she had a gentle nature, but would fight if she was forced to and protect those she cared about. "I'm glad I intervened before that creature could do anything to you two." She said, Austin nodded in agreement, but there was something familiar about the goat that reminded him of someone.

"Yeah, but there was something he said that got my attention." Austin replied, the goat looked confused, but she let Austin speak anyway. "He said that I looked like a father figure, I'm not married...I...just haven't found someone to love yet." He explained, the goat looked sympathetic, she began to speak. "I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins that lead to the underground." She introduced herself, Austin felt relieved to to have met someone other than Flowey. "I'm Austin Crawford, and the girl I'm holding in my arms is Frisk, we both fell down here." He said, Toriel nodded. "Come with me, I can lead you to where I live in the ruins." She said, Austin and Frisk followed Toriel through the ruins as they had entered Toriel's home, it was like a normal home. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll make us some pie." Toriel said as she went into the kitchen, Austin put Frisk down as the little girl looked around then she looked to Austin. "What do you think of ms. Toriel?" She asked, Austin thought for a moment, but before he could answer, he heard Toriel's voice. "Austin, would you help set the plates?" She called out, Austin knew that Frisk's question would have to be answered later. "I'll answer your question later. go wash your hands, besides, that pie might take a while." He replied, Frisk nodded and walked off.

Austin walked into the kitchen, he saw Toriel sitting at the table while waiting for the pie to be baked, Austin walked to the cabinets as he had got three plates and set them on the table, Toriel watched as he set the plates in their places, Austin sat down, Toriel took the opportunity to speak again. "So...Austin, can you tell me about your life?" She asked, Austin was eager to answer. "Well, I had a family, a mother and father who loved me, I was the only child in the family. My life was perfect until I was eighteen, my father divorced my mother, my mother, she was one of the most devoted cooks in the world, and she was also a teacher, she loved kids. My father was the mayor of a town that I lived in since I was a child, there wasn't a whole lot of things to do, but I had friends." He explained, feeling nostalgic.

Toriel had a lot of memories coming back, one particular memory was of her son, Asriel, she let out a tear. "Are you okay, Toriel?" Austin asked, Toriel snapped back to reality as she heard Austin's question. "O-oh...yes, you remind me of my son and what he could have been, it's been so long since I thought of him." She explained, Austin felt sorry for toriel, "Can you tell me what your son's name is?" He asked, Toriel seemed to ease up a bit. "Asriel was my son's name, long ago, me and my husband were still married and had Asriel, when monsters have a child, they age like humans do, when the first fallen child fell down here, we thought it was a sign of happiness, but it soon turned to dread when the child got sick and passed away, then Asriel fused with her soul and managed to return to the surface and bring the child to the village where she came from and the humans kid Asriel, they thought he killed her, so they attacked him, he died on the bed of flowers that was also the grave of the fallen child." Austin was shocked, the name of Toriel's son was also his nickname, but now he knew what he fell on, feeling that he disrespected the child's grave, neither of them were prepared for who spoke next.

"Is that true?" Austin and toriel turned to see Frisk as she had returned from the bathroom, she overheard their conversation. "Uh...we'll talk about that later..." Austin replied, all three smelled the scent of the pie from the oven. "Oh my, looks like the pie is done...I hope you two don't mind it being hot." Toriel said as she walked to the oven, opening the door, and pulled out the baked pie, letting it sit for a few minutes as it cooled off, when it was done, toriel cut three slices of pie for each of them, one for Frisk, one of Austin, and one for herself.

While they were eating, Frisk thought about what the two adults were talking about,who was Asriel, and why did that name sound familiar? She didn't think for long as she finished her slice of pie, feeling full. "I feel full." She said, Austin chuckled patting the eight year old girl on the head. "Go wash up and head for bed, Ms. Toriel and I will follow along as soon as we can. Now off you go." He said in a fatherly tone, Frisk giggled, skipping happily as she went to the bathroom again.

Austin sighed, at first, he looked happy, then his happiness turned to sadness, toriel seemed to notice this. "Is something wrong, Austin?" She asked, what came out of Austin's mouth startled toriel. "She reminds me of someone I used to know as a kid. A friend of mine, her name was Sandra, otherwise nicknamed as Chara, she didn't want anyone to be her friend, but I brought her out of that state when I told her that I wanted to be her friend, at first she didn't want to, but after she told me her past about being an orphan, and how the adults treated her, I felt bad for her, so we became friends, and for days we were like brother and sister, until the the end of the school year, she vanished without a trace, I was all alone, that's where my parents started to have fights until they filed a divorce, the same divorce I told you about, I just wish I knew what happened to her." He broke into sobs as Toriel comforted him, the female goat wondered why that name sounded so familiar. Then she looked to the photo frame containing the picture from long ago, looking at the little girl, then she got flashes of memories from both her and Austin from their respective realities and they both had the girl in their lives, then Toriel realized that the girl Austin mentioned was the same girl she adopted all those years ago. "I have something to tell you as well, it just occurred to me now that the girls you and I knew are the same child, Sandra and Chara were the same girl, she ended up here after you said that she vanished, while that may be true, she ended up here, and well, like you, we lost her after a year, then it led to the war and we were sealed down here in the underground ever since." She said, she felt her heart beating. _Why do I feel an attachment to him? Sure we both lost something important to us a long time ago, but why do I feel giddy around him?_ She thought, She let go once Austin had stopped sobbing.

Sometime later when the two adults had finished the pie, they went into Toriel's bedroom, Austin noted that this was the master bedroom, but it was bigger than any bedroom he had been in. "Wow, this is bigger than the master bedroom my parents had when they were still married, but I never imagined this bedroom to be so massive." He said in awe, Toriel giggled. "Well, I was royalty once, so I still live in ruins because this place leads to a city, though Asgore still has the royal guard searching for humans, like you and Frisk, I just wish Asgore would put a stop to what he was doing." She said, she wasn't crying, she was upset over what Asgore did.

Austin hugged her as he comforted her. "Look, even if Frisk and I want to go, we need you to come with us, I know you don't want us to go, but do this for Frisk, alright?" He asked, Toriel looked conflicted, but she know Austin was right. "Alright, for Frisk, then." She said, Austin gave a small smile, the he noticed a table with blank sheets of paper with art supplies on it. "I didn't know you were into art." He said, Toriel had forgotten about the art supplies. "Oh, I'm so sorry, those were meant to stay in Asriel's room when he was alive, I just...forgot to put them back." She replied apologetically, Austin chuckled. "That's okay, to tell you the truth, I am an artist, myself." He said, he went over to the table, he picked up the top sheet of paper as he started drawing, Toriel looked in confusion, a minute passed as Austin finished the drawing he showed the drawing, toriel gasped, it was an accurate representation of her, she smiled. "I like it, I didn't know you were so talented." She said, Austin blushed, he had received praise from his parents and friends in the past, but he had never received praise from a monster before. "T-thanks..." He stuttered, Toriel wondered if Austin could do more drawings, then she heard him yawn. "Oh dear, I forgot that it was late, perhaps we should rest for tomorrow." She insisted, Austin nodded. "Sounds good, I feel tired anyway." He said, both got into bed, and went to sleep.

In his sleep, Austin was in blackness, he had no idea where he was until he heard a voice. "Hello, Austin." He turned to see a familiar face, it was Sandra, or rather Chara she called herself, he was stunned to see her. "Sandra..." He trailed off, the girl giggled. "It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize you, then again, I'm sorry for what happened to you." She said, looking guilty, Austin recovered his composure, what did Sandra mean by that? "I've been worried sick about you, Sandra, you didn't come back after our last day in elementary school, things didn't get any better after mom and dad got divorced." He explained, Sandra let out a few tears. "I wanted to stay with you, but something swooped in and caught me by surprise, after that, I fell into the underground, I'm guessing you already know?" She asked, Austin nodded. "I do." He said sadly, but he smiled. "At least I can see you again, I don't know if it will be the last time we'll see each other." He continued, Sandra knew there was more to it than that. "Actually, there's another part of me inside Frisk, and she's a darker version of me, she goes by my nickname, you have my good half, the soul that is kind, sweet, caring, and fun, Frisk has the dark half, you have to restrain her in order to stop her from doing genocide." She informed, Austin nodded, he understood his childhood friend, then she said something that took him off guard. "Well, I've been stuck in this look for a while, would you like to see my new look?" She asked, Austin said nothing as he was in shock, Sandra went from child like to adult, she was a head shorter than he was, her body was slim, her clothes had changed to fit her proportions, and she had angelic aura surrounding her.

"What?" Austin finally said as he finally got his bearings back, Sandra hugged him. "I wish could be with you back in the real world, but I can't, not like this, I wonder if I had stayed from the beginning and married you, that would have been real if this was all a dream." She said, Austin smiled a bit, but wasn't prepared for what Sandra was about to do next. Sandra closed her eyes as she kissed Austin, he was shocked for a moment before he gave in. They parted as they looked at each other for a moment. "I always want to do that." Sandra said, Austin chuckled. "I had a feeling you would, I guess I'll just have to keep the kiss a secret, then." Then he remembered Toriel, he wondered if she would find out, then he thought of something that never occurred to him before. "Is it possible to move on from a crush on a childhood friend?" He asked, Sandra thought for a moment, she never considered that either, but she supposed it made sense. "Now that you mention it...yes, it is. That's why I wanted to do that kiss, I want to move on, but we have to keep my dark half at bay before she commits genocide." She replied, Austin nodded. "Same here, what will you do after we're done and you pass on?" He asked, Sandra gave it a thought, but she had no answer for that, so she decided to change the subject. "So, you're single right now, correct?" She asked, Austin was confused, he knew he was single, but why Sandra ask that question?

"Uh, yeah...do you mind telling why you asked me that?" Austin asked, Sandra nodded, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, one reason, to see you get together with goat mom!" She answered, roaring with laughter from seeing Austin's face turn red. "SANDRA!" He shouted with embarrassment, Sandra's laughter died down, then a memory surfaced from her. "Man...you act...just like..." She went silent, Austin guessed who she was talking about. "Let me guess...Asriel, right?" He asked, Sandra looked hurt, Austin felt bad for her. "He was your best friend in this word, right?" He asked again, Sandra started letting out tears. "He wasn't just my best friend...he was my brother." She said in sobs, Austin figured out what Toriel told him hours ago, Sandra had been taken in and was adopted, that was the missing part of the story that he found out by himself, then he wondered what else Toriel didn't tell him, but he put that thought aside for now.

"Sandra, I know you're hurting right now, so at least work with me on this, I need the info on what has happened while you were here, and I'll tell you what happened back home." Austin offered, Sandra stopped sobbing. "Alright, but if I have to work with you, at least put up a environment that one of us could live in." She said, Austin nodded, he thought of an environment that he knew very well, blackness was still there, but there was a change to it, the nonexistent ground they had been "standing" on turned into a solid, metallic floor and around it looked like a bridge for military personnel, Sandra recognized what it was. "Really? Star Wars?" She asked, not amused, Austin shrugged. "Either take it or be stuck in the black void of my mind." He said, not giving the soul a chance to argue.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to put up with it, then." Sandra said as she felt a tremor. "Looks like you're waking up." Austin nodded in agreement. "Seems like it." He said, just before he vanished, he smiled. "Just remember, we'll work this out like old times." He spoke as he vanished, Sandra looked worried. "Yeah...like old times." She replied as the dreamworld went back into the subconsciousness of Austin's mind as he woke up.

Austin groaned as he got up, he checked the clock as he stood up, he saw that it was 4:40 AM. _Looks like I woke up early._ He thought. Yeah, you did. He heard Sandra's voice in his head, he shook his head in confusion. _Okay, I don't want to be made a fool when you're speaking through my mind, I don't want Toriel to think I'm talking to myself and making weird faces, so let's talk in private since your soul is in my body._ He thought as Sandra laughed quietly. _Done deal, though you might want to hurry, goat mom's waking up, just to warn you._ Sandra replied, she was right, Toriel was waking up, she let out a yawn.

Austin let out a chuckle. "Mornin', sleepyhead." He greeted, Toriel chuckled. "Good morning to you, too." She replied, getting up, she stretched, she looked at Austin. "Do you like women with slim figures?" She asked, Austin blushed, he was never asked that question. "Uh..." he stuttered, but he picked up that train of thought back up. "Never really crossed my mind." He said, his thoughts turned to Sandra. _She asked that question! I have no problem with you being slim, but Toriel asking me if I like women slim figures is too much, it's like calling her fat, and that's an insult to women everywhere!_ He panicked, Sandra kind of agreed, but she wasn't worried about her weight since she was just a soul. _Well, tell her that you don't mind whatever choice she makes, that'll make her happy, she could lose a couple of pounds, anyway._ She responded, Austin just blushed. "I...don't mind supporting whatever choice you make, it's your choice." He stuttered again, this time he was trying to keep calm. _I hate you right now, Sandra._ He thought in anger, he hid that face really well. _Yeah, yeah, whatever._ Sandra replied nonchalantly, he walked over to the door, and turned to face Toriel. "I'll uh...I'll be right back, there's something I need to do." He told her, leaving her in the master bedroom, he went into the bathroom as he looked to see Sandra in the mirror. "We really need to work things out." He told her, Sandra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should, even so, you need to work up the courage to ask that fine goat out." She said through the mirror, Austin had a cruel smile. "Just you wait, Sandra, I'll get you back, as the saying says, what goes around comes around." He said, Sandra smirked. "Yeah, like that will ever happen." She retorted, Austin paid that retort no mind as he walked back to the master bedroom, he had the feeling that he shouldn't open the door, so he decided to wait a few minutes. _Why are you just standing there? Goat mom's doing just fine on her own._ Sandra said through his mind, Austin shook his head. _Look, it's okay for a girl to see a guy getting dressed, but it's rude for a guy to walk in on a girl when she's getting dressed. Get the point?_ He asked, Sandra pretty much got the point across, the last thing she needed was someone intruding in on privacy.

The door opened, Toriel came out wearing a purple t-shirt with tan shorts and purple shoes, it was quite a change from the outfit she wore yesterday, Austin was very much okay with Toriel's choice. "Looks good, you should where those more often." He said, Toriel smiled, she went into Frisk's bedroom to wake the girl up, and got her up, the three ate breakfast, they made made their way to the door as Toriel opened it. _I swore that I would protect those who fell into the ruins, looks like I was a jailer more than a guardian, I guess it's time for a change._ She thought as she opened the door.

When the door was fully opened, all three of them entered what looked like a snowy forest, Austin looked surprised. "I...didn't expect the underground outside the ruins to look this beautiful." He said, marveling at the scenery, Toriel somewhat agreed. "Yes, but the royal guard is still out there, you might get captured, so I'll protect you." She replied, Austin didn't want to feel helpless. "We'll protect Frisk, besides, I do know martial arts." He said, this surprised Toriel, and Sandra even more. _How do you even know know martial arts?_ She asked, Austin mentally chuckled. _There's a lot you missed out on._ He replied, everyone walked until they stopped, they heard footsteps coming from behind. Hey, guys dont'cha know how to greet a new pal?" A voice said as they turned to the speaker

Doing it without thinking, Frisk made an attempt to shake the speaker's hand, only to feel something to let out some kind out noise, Toriel and Austin couldn't help but laugh at that sound.

The speaker turned out to be a skeleton around Frisk's height. "Heheheheheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick gets 'em everytime." The skeleton said, then he looked at Toriel. "Oh, Lady Toriel, didn't know you were with them." He said, Toriel recognized the Skeleton. "Oh! Sans, how is Rachel doing?" She asked, Sans chuckled. "She's still coping with the fact that she can't find a way out of the Underground, she showed us what this Undertale thing is, fact is, it's a game based on our universe, and there several universes that are similar to our own, she made up her own universe where I was a king." He said, Austin wondered what Sans meant. "Hold up, did you say other universes?" He asked, Sans nodded.

"Yep, and what about you? You share that universe stuff?" Sans asked, Austin nodded, he knew more about the multiverse theory than Sans did. "Well, I do, but that's the thing about the multiverse theory, there are tons of universes out there, and who's Rachel? Was she here before us?" He asked, Sans nodded. "Yeah, and let I'll let you in on a little warning, she hates humans, even though she looks like a human. But she doesn't mind the kid." He explained, Austin nodded taking in the warning. "Noted." He replied, feeling a bit intimidated.

"Look, Rachel will understand, she listens to me, so let me talk to her first before you go rushing in." Sans explained, Austin nodded, Sans knew someone was getting closer. "Though watch out for Papyrus, he can be eccentric, and he's...well special. And he's my brother." Sans finished, pointing through what looked like a wooden gate, this irritated Austin to no degree. "That...is the worst gate...ever...of all time." He said, Sans laughed. "Yeah, he made the bars too wide, so go on through, I'll come with ya." He said as he joined the trio, they walked up to what looked like a sentry post and with that, another skeleton had appeared, this one at the height of an adult, Austin assumed this was Papyrus.

"BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? RACHEL'S BEEN WORRIED FOR YOU!" The skeleton said rather loudly, then he noticed, Austin and Frisk. "HUH, SO YOU ACTUALLY CAPTURED TWO HUMANS? I'M IMPRESSED." He spoke again, Sans chuckled nervously. "Actually, they came to me, and the kid is who Rachel's expecting." He explained, Papyrus looked at Frisk in Embarrassment. "Oh..." He said, then he looked at Austin, "And you?" He asked, Austin chuckled in equal embarrassment. "Originally I wasn't supposed to be here, but after an accident occurred, I ended up here in this universe." He explained, Papyrus nodded, seeming to understand.

Everyone arrived in Snowdin as they were in front of Sans and Papyrus's house, Sans looked at Austin "Don't worry, I'll handle it." He said as he went in, it took over an hour before Sans came out with who Austin assumed was Rachel, he looked even more intimidated than before, and he knew that Rachel could see the terrified look on his face, he saw what looked like a hand on a tail attached to her back, he attempted to talk, but Rachel Pinned him down to the ground, Sans, held out his arm, signaling that everyone should watch.

"Why'd you do that?! What did I even do to you?!" Austin asked, Rachel growled. "Good Question, but I have an even better question, did the government send you to take me back to that place?!" She asked back, clearly hinting that she hated the government in her world. "What? NO! I wasn't sent by the government! I got here by an accident, yesterday!" He said, Rachel looked confused, but she still pinned him down. "What do you mean by an accident?" She asked again, Austin started to lose the air in his lungs. Car...accident...can't...breath!" He choked, Rachel realized that she was cutting of the oxygen, she would have killed him, she got off of Austin, he started breathing to regain the oxygen he lost. "Like I said, I was in a car accident, and all of a sudden, I was telelported to the ruins, Frisk and I ran into Flowey." He explained, Rachel looked confused. "Flowey? Did he do anything to you?" She asked, Austin shook his head. "He almost attacked us had Toriel not been there, and you know what, Flowey saw me as a father figure, I'm not married, I just need time to find someone who loves me for who I am." He explained again, Rachel looked to Toriel, then back to Austin. "Sure, tell me your name first." She demanded, Austin cleared his throat. "My name is Austin Crawford, I was born into a family that worked in politics, and before you ask, my father is not the president, he is the mayor of where I grew up as a child, sadly, he and my mom divorced when I turned eighteen." He introduced himself, Rachel seemed content with Austin's answer. "Alright, are you from my world?" She asked, Austin shook his head. "No, I don't think I am, I'm from a different world, and I don't think you exist there." He answered, Rachel was shocked, she attacked a human from another world. "Sorry about attacking you, I was just so worried about those people trying to take me back to where I didn't want to go back." She explained, Austin felt bad for her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't ready for any of this to happen. You kinda made me afraid of what you would do to me." Austin said, Rachel felt guilty for what she did. "And I almost killed you, I know you understand why I acted like that, but I don't know if we can be friends." She replied, Austin felt sympathetic for her. "Well, give it time, and maybe we'll be friends somewhere down the road when it comes to that." He stated, Rachel knew Austin was right.

For the next few hours, Austin got along well with the civilians of Snowdin, he met Monster Kid, who he saw as a little brother, recalling that he and Monster Kid were like Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails from the Sonic games, and now that he thought about it, the way he met Rachel was somewhat similar, if not different, to how Sonic met Blaze, he met Grillby and the others.

He returned to the house, feeling tired, it had been a long day, on his way up to the stairs, he saw Rachel, she saw him coming up the stairs. "I know you made friends with all of Snowdin's people, I saw it, I have to say, you managed to gain their trust in over a day." She said, Austin laughed lightly. "I just have that effect on others, yes I made friends, you wouldn't like me when someone would attack my friends, I have learned martial arts, I trained in every single type, and through embarrassment, Ti Kwan Leep or better known as the Boot To The Head technique, and yes, it's a real technique in my world." He explained, Rachel was at a loss for words, and when she recovered, she smiled. "Then I might have a new sparring partner." She said in a sadistic tone. _Now you've done it._ Sandra said through the link. _Ah, quit your whining, I know what she meant, besides, I haven't gone up against anyone of my skills in years, but right now, I think heading to bed sounds like a logical decision._ He replied, he looked at Rachel. "Sorry, voice in my head, you're not the only one who has something going on, I'll tell you later." He said, leaving to go the guest bedroom where he and Toriel were going to spend the night.

Rachel looked in confusion as the hand knew something was off. **"I think something's off."** He said, Rachel looked even more confused. "What do you mean, Soul?" She asked the hand looked at her. **"What I'm saying is that there is something off with Austin, sure he's fine on the outside, but I believe he houses another soul, just like Frisk."** He Explained, Rachel couldn't handle anymore of what she was told, she was getting a headache. "I think I have to go to bed, Sans wouldn't mind if I slept early. Still, I bet I can get Austin and Tori to get together, Asgore just doesn't seem like a suitable choice for her anymore." She said, Soul agreed with her. **"Indeed, but I am curious, how is Ti Kwan Leep considered a technique? To anyone, that's just something that is made up."** He said, Rachel shrugged. "You never know. Plus, it could be useful." She said, this was something she'd like to see.

* * *

 **Well, I think I may have overdone this, but what can I do? Just kidding, I think I did well, I apologize for the short chapter, I'm trying all I can. Besides, I can list the tracks used in this chapter:**

 **#01 - Death of Optimus Prime (not used until the POVs are finished on Scene #1)**

 **#02 - Your best Friend (Scene #2: We all know where that goes)**

 **#03 - Holy Land (Scene #3: I couldn't find the original version of Toriel's home, so this was used instead)**

 **#04 - Injured Heart (Scene #4: Oh come on, you can't have a character moment without some sad music)**

 **#05 - Noisy Chase (Scene #5: A funny yet upbeat and happy song, that had to be used for that scene)**

 **#06 - Sans (Scene #7: goes like it does in the game, but with Toriel added in for some reaction to the whoopee cushion in the hand trick)**

 **#07 - Nyeh Heh Heh (Scene #8: it ends up differently in this scene, I just don't see Papyrus willing to attack an innocent little girl like Frisk, he just wouldn't have the heart to do it, he's too good natured to do so, his loyalty to the royal guard could cause him to think IF he really wanted to be in the royal guard if he valued friendship over his job, this might also cause him to question his priorities)**

 **#08 - Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (Scene #10: Oh boy, this was a hard one to think about, it ultimately came down to using this song, I couldn't find any other track to use, so...I had no choice to use it for that scene)**

 **RTNightmare, if you're reading this, forgive me if I made Rachel go a bit too far, I apologize. I think did Soul perfectly, though, to be honest, I enjoyed writing his lines, even though he had a few of them, but I can't forget about Rachel, I had to keep this version of Rachel's past largely identical, if not the same, I would have gotten in trouble, anyway.**

 **On one note, Soul may have been right, in real life, Ti Kwan Leep originated from the Frantics short skit of the same name, but in this case, the skit didn't even exist because The Frantics never even existed in Austin's universe, and neither did Last Will And Temperament, because Austin actually learned the skills from the one characters in the skit since they actually exist in his universe, and I'll give you a hint, the name starts with an E.**

 **Now that I think about it, When Sandra said that she got got kidnapped, I think all signs point to Error Sans. That stupid jerk, I think he may be the reason why the original Chara in SplitTale doesn't exist anymore, and let's face it, the Gaster of the SplitTale universe can't do a thing about it since he exist outside the timeline, I think Sans may be the only one who remembers him, I've watched GlitchTale's first season, and it was amazing, I might adapt a bit of GlitchTale into this story since I felt inspired by it to do this, Ink Sans might also get involved since he watches over every AU since since he makes them, this is one of those universes, so who knows? I might do a spin off after this.**

 **And what did Rachel mean by Asgore not being a suitable choice for Toriel anymore? Well, I can't say anything about that, but I can say that Undyne will appear next chapter, and I'm in the process of writing the chapter as well.**

 **Just one more thing that I'd link to point out before I go:**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **CounterTale and Rachel belong to RTNightmare**

 **SplitTale and Austin belong to me**

 **each music track are owned by their respective owners**

 **Please read and review, I appreciate positive feedback, any negative feedback will be removed, meaning I don't want negative comments. So with that said, I'll see you in chapter two.**


End file.
